MayXBEN Creepypasta Fanfic (Water and Fire)
by MayDrownedOCCP
Summary: So this will contain blood,sexual things,cussing,and its just not good for kids.
1. Information about the fanfic

A May X BEN Fanfic. (~Water and Fire~)

OKAY, So here is the deal. This is gonna be the only warning you get.

1. This contains Mature content.

2. blood and gore

3. sex

4. strong language.


	2. Love at First Site?

Chapter 1, Love at First Site?

May, a shy elf with a devil tail walked around in the forest waiting for something to pop up to scare her or something. She wasn't afraid of most things, I mean, she is afraid of fire. Water did not bother her much though.

"Hmm.." May thought to herself and she climbed a nearby tree seeing a herd of deer. She looked over and saw a sharp branch she could easily break off, and she grabbed it and started pulling it to make it snap. It was hard, but it worked. She jumped down and looked around for a narrow thin rock to sharpen the branch more, she looked around then saw one but it was a little thick. "It would work.." She said grabbing it and she sat down sharpening the branch.

BEN was a statue, but he could get out of that. He justed needed to move and he was free. He was afraid of water... Not fire like May.

BEN looked around nothing really was happening, Link was dead. He sighed and walked around seeing a dog but, as soon as it saw him it ran off and he sighed "Everything that looks at me...Runs away..." He said then he smirked "Probably cause I am buff as hell..." He said proudly to himself.

May heard talking and looked around,but saw nothing as she decided to explore instead of hunt as she looked over, " I need a place to sleep..." She said and she began making herself a house before leaving. She looked at the poorly made house and shrugged "It will be good for a few days..." She then started walking out into the forest.

BEN heard footsteps and quickly looked over. A female elf, smaller then him. She was really cute, he smiled and got up setting up against a tree looking at the female elf. "So. What brings you around here?" He asked smirking.

May shot her head to the male elf infront of her "Oh I'm just here...Because..." She looked down nervous, She never met a person or elf from this place. She had no idea if he would just think she was boring. "I uuh..." She murmered, looking down at her feet.

BEN smiled the female was at loss of words and he walked to her, "Hmm...You don't look like your from around here.." He said curling her hair around his finger. "Thats because I am not from here..." He heard the female elf reply ina shy low voice. "Ah its okay to speak to me...I am friendly.." He said smiling.

May looked at him and smiled. She liked this male elf, but she didn't know if he would like her back. She looked back down and her elf ears pinned down, with a small flutter once they were down.

BEN smirked " I'm BEN by the way.." he said looking at her, he could tell this female liked him too. She was shy though, He could break her from that easily though. "Who are you?" He asked putting his arm around the female elf.

May looked up at BEN she stuttered "I..I'm May..." she said in a shy voice looking over. Not knowing if he would think it was cute or not. "Nice name" He replied and she smiled blushing. This was love at first site...

Happy to get this done! lol.


	3. Cold Nights

Sorry this chapter took so looong ~~~ =n= I had work and shit.

May soon felt comfortable around this elf she met, she wanted to know him more. After he left he would show up at her house multiple times a day, once she was asleep and he knocked on the door. It was raining really hard so she HAD to let him in for the night, after that he sorta just, moved in.

BEN loved the house he now stayed in, his old house was old and the boards were rotting, leaks, the roof was falling in. Before he knew it the house could have been around his feet. This house was much better, it had sturdyness and he liked the girl who lived with him. She would cook before he would even wake up, he could tell May liked him.

It was a cold night that night, freezing. It was the middle of summer too! I guess it was turning more fall then summer, but it was really cold. May allowed BEN to sleep in her bed that night, nothing much happened they just sat around and told stories about their past lives, told jokes, and even some stories about funny things that had happened in the past.

May let out a small chuckle "I remember when my mom would tuck me in at night, my dog would bark at her..She was TERRFIED of that thing! It was really funny to see her reaction to my pitbull...I miss her a lot, she passed away when I was 6.." The female elf said looking at BEN as he was snuggled up in ther covers looking back at her.

BEN smiled and brushed the hair out of his face to get a better look of May and she smiled back at him "Your really cute.." he said in a small voice his ears fluttered and he soon had her closer to him "I think hanging out with Jeff was the funniest thing I have ever experienced." he said chuckling. He soon was rubbing her side and had her chest to chest with him.

May smiled "My..Its cold tonight is it?" She asked, looking up at him her eyes felt tired as he nodded in response to her. They both became more then just friends after she had told BEN she liked him a night ago, it was fine that he was rubbing her up and down and spooning her.

BEN smiled and lightly kissed her forehead "goodnight." he said spooning her and he layed his head down and after a while fell asleep, as she stayed up a little later watching him sleep until a cold breeze went threw the house. Then he felt her snuggle close and fall asleep, he could hear her soft snores but, they were not loud at all. You could barely hear them.


	4. Don't be rough

I'm went ona break for a while ^^' sorry about that... Have another chapter :DD

Chapter 3

Don't Be to Rough!

May was asleep, a few hours after. It was colder in the morning, it was probably just a wave of chilly weather for a while. She soon got up and looked over, BEN was still asleep, she siled and got out of bed. Her devil tail was flicking and fluttering at the same time, meaning she was happy.

BEN was asleep, though he felt her get out of bed. He knew how she was, what she liked, he could easily please her.

May was downstairs making waffles as her ears fluttered, she purred softly to herself. She began humming her theme song: In Fact, she was feeling active today, she didn't know why. Looking over she saw BEN walk downstairs with a face she never really saw on him, he was smirking.

BEN smirked and walked to her, grabbing her waist. Rubbing her up and down, his smirk was pretty big. "May dear, will you mind...Doing something with me?" He said with a huge grin. "sure" May replied, and his hands ran up into her shirt, "Tell me.. How does this feel?", He said squeezing and rubbing her breats.

May's ears perked and she felt sexual urges, her tail fluttered in pleasure and she leaned back "I-it feels...R-really good..." She said with a gentle moan. She felt his finger tips rub against her nipples and her ears pinned back, "B-BEN...I'm n-not sure~~" she said being pleased by him.

BEN smirked and chuckled "Don't act like you don't like it." he said, rubbing her nipples faster. "Cause you getting more.. Trust me." He said rubbing against her body, "Your so ready.." he said smirking, "p-please don't b-be rough with me..." He heard May say to him and he smirked "Oh don't worry..".

I'M pribably gonna work on the nec\xt chapter after I publish this one xD


	5. Soft Lips

Chapter 4

Soft Lips

May's tail fluttered in pleasure, as she leaned back, she felt him pinch one of her nipples and she let out a low moan. "oooh..." she blushed as the moan escaped from her. May's ears where fluttering and flicking as she looked back at him "B-BEN..." she said stuttering "yes?" he asked with a smirk as she felt him pinch both of her nipples this time. "I-I want you..." She said leaning back more rubbing against him, "mmmnn..." she moaned her tail rubbing against the ground and fluttering.

BEN smirked more and stopped, she was becoming horny. Which was what he wanted, he ran his hands down, 'she was sooo wet..' he thought to himself and he kissed her neck lightly. "How about we have a little "fun" now.." he said grinning, grabbing her shirt pulling it off slowly. "BEN...How h-hard will you be...", he heard her say and he ran his hands down to her waist undoing her shorts "I'll be as hard as you want.." he said in a soothing voice.

May felt even more aroused, she let him slide her shorts off and her ears pinned back, "I want you to be...As hard as you want to be..." she said, then she remembered that she told him 'not to be rough'. She blushed and thought to herself 'he wouldn't listen to that...' she leaned back and looked at BEN, as he pressed his lips against hers, and she pressed back kissing him. She kissed him more, and soon enough she pulled away, Breaking the kiss. "w-wow..." she said blushing 'This was our first REAL kiss...' she thought to herself.

BEN smiled at her and gently ran his hands threw her hair, "Your lips where so soft..." he said with a gentle smile, his face was light pink. He rubbed her waist then pushed her against the wall, where there were no windows for anyone to peek, he smiled. "We can start anytime you want..." he said whispering into her ear, soon after he whispered that he said "My love..." and he saw her face turn bright pink and he smiled.


End file.
